Under the Light of our Moon
by N.K.Barton
Summary: Remus Lupin has come to teach at Hogwarts during Harry's third year. However he has no time to take his potion before his first full moon at the Castle and things go very wrong when he tries to get away from the school Snape/Lupin Slash, Remus Alpha, M for violence and sexual content.


_**Author's Note: This is my first story with these two. Please review so I know whether or not to continue it. I will certainly try to make it better as I go along and I am sorry if this seems slightly rushed but I think it is best to get to the story. Again please review and I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1**

Remus looked out over the castle grounds as the sun rose on his first day as a teacher. The full moon was coming soon, too soon to take the Wolfsbane potion. He would have to go into the woods, unable to get to the shack with observant children always hanging about. Albus had assured him that Severus would put up charms to keep him away from the school once he had taken him deep enough into the forest, but Remus was still nervous. He trusted Snape, yes, and he knew he was a powerful wizard, but he did not know what would happen if Severus made a mistake and he got loose while he was enraged. Harry, James' son was at the school and Remus hated the thought of endangering the child of his best friend.

The door to his office opened and he saw Severus himself walking in, black robes billowing behind him. Remus turned to Snape and gave a rueful smile, and received a sneer. Remus knew Snape would not have forgotten the past, all the time he had not helped him while James and Sirius bullied him. But Remus did hope that it would not stop them from working together as teachers.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to make sure you knew the plan for Monday." Snape said, keeping his eyes locked on the werewolf. Remus nodded and turned back to the window.

"Yes, Severus, I know and understand the plan." Remus replied, leaning on the window. "I will meet you at the appointed time and place."

Severus sneered again, turned on his heel, and left the room, closing the door with a definite snap. Remus shook his head and looked down at the field, where he could see Harry and his two friends making their way to the building for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year.

A few days had passed and Severus had already heard of the Boggart taking his form and being put in a dress. Severus knew that it was an effective way to fight Boggarts, laughing, but for Snape it was just another insult, another knife in the side from one of James Potter's lackeys. He shook his head and pulled his cloak on as he made his way to the entrance hall to wait for Lupin. It was Monday and it was full moon. He had to get him into the forest and put up the shielding charms before the moon came out, and seeing as they had to wait till all classes had ended, near sunset, this was cutting it dangerously close.

Severus was only slightly surprised to find that Lupin was already waiting for him as the last student entered the Great Hall for dinner. They nodded to each other and, without a word, left the castle and hastily walked across the grounds into the forest.

Severus climbed over rocks and fallen logs, keeping an ear out for the Centaurs, who got slightly territorial at times. Once Severus had lead Lupin nearly to the center of the woods and turned and started to mutter enchantments in a large circle around were Remus sat on a log.

"Thank you for doing this, Severus." Lupin said, taking off his robes so that they would not get too badly damaged in the transformation. Severus scoffed as he muttered the spells.

As the forest got darker, and Lupin's breathing became labored, Severus began to get nervous. The moon would be out in a matter of minutes and he had not finished the shield around the soon to be wolf. He worked quickly but still took the time to make sure the shield was strong and it was as he was muttering the words for the final link that a loud howl shattered through the trees.

Remus blinked in the bright light of morning, his entire body hurting. He sat up off the damp floor of the forest, leaved and dirt stuck to his sweaty skin. He stood up and moved forward, bumping into and invisible shield. He smiled, happy to know that Snape had finished the charms before he transformed. He turned around, to get his clothes and his wand when he stopped, noticing a shredded black cloak on the floor, near his own clothes. Remus began to shudder as he picked up the cloak and followed a trail of blood to a nearby tree, next to which Severus Snape was laying, white as death, blood spattered on his ashen face. His clothed were as shredded as the cloak and on his side, just above his hip, was a deep, red bite mark.


End file.
